


Sleepover

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: Josh and Tyler fall asleep on Skype.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really not good but I am trying to write small things while I am writing big things so I don't give myself writer's block by focusing on one big project.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this.

Tyler’s eyes slowly open only to shut again as the harsh morning sunlight hits his. He covers his head with the blanket and rolls over, not sure if he wants to go back to sleep or if he wants to wake up. He hears a quiet, shallow laugh and he is confused until he pokes his head out from under the covers and looks around the room. He sees his computer sat on his nightstand and a smiling Josh still on the video call from last night.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Josh speaks softly, his smile still engulfing his face.

Tyler whines and stretches his unmoved muscles while he continues to lay in bed. “You were supposed to hang up the call after I fell asleep.” Tyler comments, looking back at his boyfriend on the computer screen.

“I know I was,” Josh giggles. “But you looked so cute and peaceful and I know you’re not always sleeping like that so I wanted to savor the moment. 

Tyler rolls his eyes and laughs sleepily. “That will probably never happen ever again.” He jokes as he sits up in bed and pulls the computer on his lap.

“Well, we will have to see.”Josh pauses. “Can we do that again?” Josh suggests from hundreds of miles away.

“You want to watch me sleep and drool all over the pillow?” Tyler questions, a small smile playing at his lips. Josh nods his head eagerly and Tyler sticks his younger out at him.

“But really, I just felt like I was actually with you—well like I _know_ I’m not but it felt nice watching you sleep and then me falling asleep too. It felt like we were in the same bed only miles apart. Like a huge king bed.”

Tyler laughs and shakes his head at his boyfriend. “When you put it like that, how could I resist?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I would love some feedback on this :)


End file.
